Mobius Prime: ArkChronicles
by WispStudios
Summary: Based on the on-going Twitter SL "ArkChronicles" by Mobius Prime, this takes place on Mobius via Archie Comics. Essentially, this is Sonic Adventure 3, but told on Twitter Tweets. As a member of Mobius Prime, I highly encourage you to watch what we're doing on Twitter by typing in #ArkChronicles on the search bar. Onto the show.
1. Prologue: Scourge and Fiona

As the Anti roams through Mobius's Grand Forest, Scourge at a particular spot. One which was completely wide open. As if he planned on waiting for someone, an excited grin soon forged on his face. Lifting his red shades up while looking at his watch, he tapped his foot while counting down.

"Three, Two... One!" He exclaimed, by now Fiona Fox would've appeared through a portal via Ovi Kintobor's stolen Globe Posts. Assuming she and the rest of the Destructix finally god rid of those traitorous Suppression Suckers. "Yo, babe! You got the stuff?"

The fox steps out from the bright globe posts blowing her bangs from your face with a huff.

"Right here. The anarchy beryl from your throne and one fully charged warp ring." Fiona tossed him the ring walking over with the two large stones in her hand. "And the Destructix took care of our old team of traitors. We shouldn't be having any more trouble from them... but I'm still not sure why you want all this back on Prime. You gotta plan?'

"Heh, well let's say I'm be doing what my 'twin' can /NEVER/ even hope to achieve. And it involves a little space station called the ARK. Not even what Mr. Spooky Von Evil had planned can compare!" Scourge explained, grabbing both items he previously requested. Hiding his Warp Ring underneath the folds of his gloves and his Anarchy Beryl in their jacket. "If it's true what they say on how everything here is opposite to Moebius, then we're gonna be needing a couple Chaos Emeralds so we could pull this off." Flashing the three within his possession. If his world's ARK needed Anarchy Beryl to deactivate it, if Kintober's research notes were truthful. Then obviously this one needed Chaos Emeralds so it can be activated. "And you're the best gal for this kinda job, you know in's and out's of thievery. Get me as many as You possibly can, alright? We'll meet up around here. I'm gonna pay a few 'visits' if you know what I mean..."

"I'll do what I can hon, but before you take off, do you have any leads on where I can find any more of them? It's not exactly easy searching blindly for these things and I'm assuming you'll be hanging on to all three of those." She gestured to the stones he showed her.

"Geez, you were born in this Zone! I stole these from Prison Island after tailing Sonic and Shadow. And yeah, I gotta keep them in case something happens. Maybe those Freedom Fighter losers or whatever might have an emerald or two on them. Anyway, I'm outta here." The green blur said, blasting off at the speed of sound.

The vixens shoulders slouch as Fiona heaves a sigh. If he snagged him from the government already, maybe her next best bet WOULD be to break into Freedom HQ and see what they've got. Fiona figures the best way to find wherever that maybe these days is to hang out in a shady part of town. One of those do-gooders are bound to pop up and rescue someone or something and when they do, she can tail them back to their headquarters and work her way out from there.


	2. Prologue: Gadget and Sally

**PRISON ISLAND, SECURITY STATION**

**00:03, HOURS AFTER LAUNCH.**

**GADGET GEARS**

Words trickle down the grapevine and reach the need for attention, to the eas of the canine they traveled from his superiors.

"Someone broke in, stole the three Chaos Emeralds from the vault and **NONE** of you managed to get an identifier on the suspect?" Gadget Gears said to the G.U.N troops by his side. The troops shake their heads in turn, knowing no information was a bust to the investigation, however, in what little was known, one possibility trickled from his mind. "Whoever it was must have known exactly what to hit and how hard. If no one saw the prep, they must have been fast."

Pacing back and forth, Gadget occasionally brings attention to his own Emerald that snugly sat within his Wispon. A dull white glow permeating the lack of light outside and a new thought passed through.

"The rocket stationed here launched a few hours ago, did anyone happen to know what may have caused it?" He stops still before one of the team and he raised his brow, head cocked to the side and his free hand under his chin. The guards talk between themselves for a moment, the one under Gadet's watchful eye speaks up at last.

"S-Sir, two blurs were caught on the cameras outside a minute before the launch."

The canine, being directed to the surveillance room, he holds high expectations for something, anything, to come through that may point the investigation in a suitable direction. Step by step, boots clanking against metal floors, each sound filled the silence that fell over all.

**PRISON ISLAND, SURVEILLANCE ROOM 00.15**

Finally, those present filtered into the tightly packed room; camera feeds line the walls and each one shows a different place among the confines. The personnel that spoke to the wolf directed him to a feedback panel, a small button pushed to relay the footage as he watches blue and black flash across before the feed cuts off, presumably from the force exerted on it by two sound barrier-breaking hedgehogs having a friendly competition.

"Sonic and Shadow...?" Briefly considering his options, the canine leans the nearest wall in though. "Where does that rocket lead?" The question's tone is laced more with concern than much else, perhaps the rocket has something to do with why those three Chaos Emeralds disappeared from the vault without a trace.

"T-Toward space, Sir. T-The colony." A G.U.N trooper responded with caution.

"Space Colony?" He's never heard of such a place, though when words pass his lips an automated voice calls out, a file being brought up about a place called the Space Colony Ark. "The ARK? I was told that place didn't exist, last I recall, Sonic and Shadow forced something by that name out of orbit via Chaos Control."

For the hours that followed, Gadget pondered back and forth about this mythic space station, the only space station he'd ever heard of was the Death Egg during the war.

"I'm going to need all the info I've got clearance to know." The order get's a single salute out of a half a dozen; strange how things slowly piece themselves together without so much as a single piece of credible evidence to go on. "Next stop: HQ, I've got some research to do."

**FORMER KNOTHOLE FREEDOM HQ**

**12:00**

**SALLY ACORN**

Moving across a vast variety of terrain from different areas. The last captured recording revolving around these two being when they hopped on a rocket that launched a few seconds afterward. Sapphire hues watching this footage rather intensely, brows furrowed in confusion as well as irritation, Eyelids shutting themselves tight whilst an elongated sigh left her. Fingers pinching bridge of her nose, cheeks slightly but noticeably flushed. Mind simply unable to comprehend why these hedgehogs would do something so, utterly reckless?! It makes one ponder, really.

"Why did I fall for such a moron?" Groaned Sally, an exhale having followed suit until the reopened gaze affixed upon a certain detail. One that hadn't been noticed prior, a third streak.

Having a rather sickeningly green palette. Seemingly heading straight for Prison Island's main facility, if Sally recalled... This was where they kept their Chaos Emeralds! And if the main individual focused on was who she thought they were, then things would only get worse from here.

"Oh, crab baskets."


	3. Chapter 1: Colony Of The Stars

**13:53 G.U.N HQ, ARCHIVES**

**GADGET GEARS**

"There has to be something I have clearance to gander at..." The canine said as he went through the files at his clearance level, the variety of screens around him flicker between folder after folder; no trace of the ARK of which he journeyed to find more about. "What's this?" After two hours of searching, one file blinked into view out of the corner of his eye, amber irises scan over the record, clicking it open and watching as it expanded to fit the screen that it'd been open on.

"This... Dates back years ago..." His voice trails, silence overcoming the sounds of people passing by. "This dates at least seventy years back, but from the details..."

**THE SPACE COLONY ARK, APPROVED FROM THE CREATION OF THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM AND FURTHER RESEARCH, CONTAINS VALUABLE INFORMATION TO ARTIFICIAL LIFE, PROFESSOR GERALD ROBOTNIK LEAD THE RESEARCH, ATOP THE ECLIPSE CANNON THAT REMAINED MOSTLY DORMANT FOR A TIME.**

**A RAID ONBOARD BY G.U.N AGENTS DISCOVERED THE WORK OF BLACK DOOM AMONG THE RESEARCH, PROJECT SHADOW BEING A SECOND ATTEMPT AT CREATING THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM TO AID THE ADVANCE OF THE BLACK ARMS AND BLACK COMET.**

**IN RECENT YEARS, THE ECLIPSE CANNON WAS FIRED ONCE AND ONCE ONLY BY DOCTOR IVO ROBOTNIK KNOWN NOW AS DR. EGGMAN. PARTS OF THE MOON WERE SCATTERED INTO SPACE, HOWEVER, THE WORK OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND OTHERS STOPPED THE AK FROM CRASHING INTO THE PLANET AFTER THE BIOLIZARD ATTACHED ITSELF TO THE END OF THE CANNON CAUSING THE STATION ITSELF TO BEGIN FALLING FROM SPACE INTO THE ATMOSPHERE.**

**SINCE THAT DAY, THE AK HAS REMAINED DORMANT, UNUSED BY ANYONE TO PREVENT THE SAME DISASTER HAPPENING AGAIN.**

_**THE ECLIPSE CANNON**_

_**DESIGNED TO HARNESS THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS, THIS CANNON IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS, CAPABLE OF DESTROYING PLANETS WHEN FIRED.**_

"This..." He paused, but briefly to take it all in. The amount of detail on the file couldn't be a coincidence, however, one large detail slaps Gadget across the face causing his eyes to widen at the last part about the cannon itself. "Harnessing the power of the **CHAOS EMERALDS**... If three are missing, then whoever stole them must have..."

Closing the files and leaving the archives, Gadget made way to control to report his findings, if the emeralds are heading for the ARK... then whoever stole them...

"...They must have plans to fire the Eclipse Cannon..." His fur stood on end to end, his arms and legs felt as if jelly. Another world disaster on the horizon so soon... "I need t-to gather as much information as possible for possible suspects. If I'm right, then this could spell worse than any imperial march ever could..."

**FORMER KNOTHOLE FREEDOM HQ**

**14:00 (2:00) **

**SALLY ACORN AND ROTER WALRUS**

"Rotor, do you come in?" Query spouted through lips, Sally, raising her wrist-watch styled communicator closer to visage so vocals can be clearer.

There was a brief silence before any response was given. Eventually, the familiar voice of the walrus came through.

"Hear you loud and clear, Sal. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you've caught wind of Sonic and Shadow's recent-" Pausing, lips releasing an elated hum as Sally was uncertain on how exactly she would've continued with describing it. "Activities, I discovered Scourge was at Prison Island while they were racing against each other. They're most likely in Orbit. But, when they arrive back. Could you please let them know what's going on? I have a feeling our old house invader's planning something..."

Rotor wasn't all too surprised to hear that the two rivals were racing. However, the mention of Scourge was startling... Rotor's previously calm demeanor grew more concerned.

"...Huh? Scourage..? That's-? A deep inhale came to calm himself before continuing... "Roger. I'll see if I can get through to them. Where are you right now?"

"Freedom HQ, near New Mobotropolis. Hang on a minute, I'm getting a message from Nicole!" Pressing 'silent' on her device, gaze found itself grabbed by green text that propped into their main computer screen. Even though they were only words, not spoken, but presented. Sally could practically feel immense distress radiating through these new statements presented. Orbitals grasped by what was being said here. an appendage arose to hide an instinctual gasp.

"THERE WAS A BREAK IN AT SONIC'S HOME. HIS DAD GOT HURT. I WAS GOING TO HELP BUT IT HAPPENED SO QUICKLY. HE'S IN SERIOUS CONDITION. HE'S CURRENTLY WITH SIR CHARLES AT THE MOMENT."

Getting back with Rotor, she quickly caught him up on what had happened. Not leaving out a single detail that could be relevant within the grand scheme of things.

"Rotor, once you fill Sonic in. Please help his father, I don't think it should be stated who's behind such a thing." s

Once Rotor was clued in on what had happened at Sonic's house, the fingers immediately pointed to one possible perpetrator, without question, it was Scourge. Naturally up to no good as well.

"No way..! He moves fast! Wasn't he just-? Alright, Sal. I'll see what I can do. Though I can't help but feel this is some sorta organized trap... Maybe he /wants/ us to come to him?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. Still, from what we've gathered so far, he seems to be acting either independently or has limited assistance. If either are true, we do have an advantage in numbers and home-field. This isn't Moebius, he has no power here."

"...I'm not doubting your word, Sal. I just hope you're right about this." Just as he was about to break communication with the other, a final worrisome thought came to Rotor's mind. "Uh, stay safe, alright..?"


End file.
